This invention relates to a windshield wiper arm assembly particularly adapted for use on an operator's cab of a construction vehicle. The cab may comprise a pair of adjacent upper and lower windows each equipped with a wiper arm assembly for wiping the windows in the event of rain or the like. Should the operator desire to open the lower windshield, the wiper arm associated therewith must be removed from the oscillatory shaft to which it is attached.